


La Vie En Rose

by miyoki



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyoki/pseuds/miyoki
Summary: With sweaty palms and butterflies fluttering about in his stomach, King finally works up the courage to ask Yan a very important question.One he'd been burning to ask since he fell in love with her at a fellow egos' magic show.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> a little unedited doot i wrote when i couldn't sleep!! i adore kindere so much and wanted to write in this genre for them ;0;
> 
> also!! i write yan as a transgirl who uses she/her!!

The twlight twinked above them, shimmering the tall trees surrounding them in a deep purple. The blue tint of night just barely peeking over the tall tuffs of leaves and branches, cascading it's brillant color onto the lake below. The grassy bank adorned with the glow of fireflies of all shapes and sizes, fluttering about with little care in the world.  
  
The atmosphere surrounding the late night picnic drowned them both in romance. Absolute perfection for what King had in store.  
  
He looks over, chest swelling with deep admiration for the girl beside him.  
  
Her red hair flowing over her bright eyes. Soft lips coated in cherry lipgloss, warm and inviting in every sense. The curves of her body hidden behind the soft fabric of the peach colored dress. It's white collar and matching shoes only causing King to chuckle at her. Butterflies flooding his stomach as she set down her juice box.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yan smiles. A grin as bright as the oncoming moon, playfulness in her tone.  
  
"You really do like white, don't you?" King asks. Bringing his knees to his chest in a more relaxed position. Minding to not get any tall grass on his black slacks or red vest.  
  
"It's a pretty color!" she justifies, "yellow is way too loud, blue is...well, blue, and green is just--"  
  
Yan sticks her tongue out, mimicking disgust. Raising giggles out of both of them, the sounds of the woods settling for the night behind them created the perfect ambiance. Her nose wrinkling as she laughed, King's warm palm over her own soft palm. Fingers interlacing, filling the spaces as if fate knew they belonged to one another. Bonded for life.  
  
As the fireflies flutter about them closer, as the great oak tree's leaves sway in the autumn wind, as the sky grows a deep hue of blue, King makes his move.  
  
He turns from her, his free hand slipping under the fannel blanket for the small box. It's velvet cover adding to King's anxiety.  
  
No -- he's got this.  
  
It's finally time.  
  
He had asked her parents for their blessing, Wilford and Dark taking no time to welcome him into their own little family.  
  
He had Bing help him pick out the ring, making sure it'd be nothing short of perfect for Yan.  
  
He even asked his subjects if they'd like Yan as their Queen. His partner to help rule and care for them for the rest of their lives. Relief filled him as they all chittered and sqeauked excitedly.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
King hid the box in his palm, their faces illuminated by the fireflies now above them and the lanterns beside them. Leaving them both in a dull yellow glow. Highlighting Yan's cherry red lips and bright smile. Wiping away at any crumbs on her peach dress.  
  
"Do you remember our first date?"  
  
"Of course I do," she faces him, "we went to the diner by my campus. We got strawberry milkshakes, and your subjects waited nearly until closing for you." She recalls, the memory filling them with nostalgia, "we must have talked for hours and hours."  
  
"You did, you were so nervous of me," King chuckles, his thumb running over the gold corner of the box, "it was adorable to see you just kinda...go on and on about every little thing you liked about me."  
  
She nuzzles her face into King's neck, leaning against him for support as the wind calmed to a soft breeze, "stop, I was a cringey high school senior."  
  
"Do you remember when I had my first dinner with your parents?"  
  
"How could I not?" she laughs, her soft hair brushing against King's own brown hair, "Dad freaked out, and Papa was ready to shoot you on sight -- sorry about that again..."  
  
"It's fine, Dark calmed down enough to sneak me out before Wilford saw me." His voice turns light. Trying to fight the nerves away, wanting this to go as perfectly as possible, "plus, we're all fine now. Wilford even shook my hand and made small talk last time I saw him."  
  
She squeezes his hand, reliving each memory as if it happened yesterday. A twinkle in her eye, staring off towards the calm lake. Remembering summer nights swimming in it's waters and winter days skating on it's frozen surface. All memories spent with King.  
"Last one -- do you remember our anniversary dates?"  
  
Yan nods, her tone sweet as she, "back to the diner. The last booth on the left. We order peanut butter waffles and strawberry milkshakes. We use our change to play La Vie En Rose, because we're both sappy romantics."  
  
"Okay, for once I won't argue that your the bigger romantic." He chuckles. Squeezing back at her palm as he readies himself.  
  
Now or never.  
  
"You always wore white to those, didn't you?"  
  
She nods, "the same old short white dress and black heels."  
  
Now or never.  
  
He moves his palm, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as he shakily brings the box toward the both of them. Yan's eyebrows furrowing in confusion as King takes one final deep breath.  
  
Now or never, a mantra echoing in his mind.  
  
"Do you mind wearing white just one more time?"  
  
The ring shines in the dim light of the laterns. It's white gold band and dainty red diamond reflecting off onto Yan's tannned skin. Her bright eyes growing wide and teary. Sitting up in an instant as she looks at King.  
  
"Is this real?" she sobs. A smile slowly gracing her face.  
  
"It's real. It's very real." he cries, feeling at one with her, "I'm so in love with you, Yan, and I can't bare not having you with me for the rest of my life. I can't bare not being with you for as long as I live, even if that means forever and ever."  
  
Emotions burst inside them. King's shaking even more as Yan tackles him, hugging him tightly, her tears flowing across his vest. Happy sobs breaking past her lips as she nods.  
  
She nods.  
  
"I'll always wear white for you, Markus. Forever and ever, I promise,"  
  
King's own tears and sobs break out of his chest. Grinning from ear to ear as he holds her back, closing the box to fully embrace his bride. Happiness bursting within him, love bursting within him, hope for their future glowing as brightly as the fireflies above.  
  
"I love you so much," he cries.  
  
"I love you too." she cries harder.  
///  
  
Bing sighs. His thumbs running over the cover of the journal. It's dog-eared pages and smell lf ink bittersweet to his sensors. The loud dance music and smell of cake cruely intoxicating to him. As if driving home the last few paragraphs deeper into his heart.  
  
"Is this why you walked out for the last part of the vows?"  
  
King, dressed in a black suit, crown sat beside him, nods.  
  
Dark bags under his eyes only highlight how red they are. Sniffling, he looks up from his drink. Staring at his best friend with an absolutely pitiful expression.  
  
"When did you write this?" Bing asks. The usual fun and carefree android now wears a sympathetic look. His golden irises blinking in the soft glow of the reception hall. Far off, he can hear the laughter of Wilford and Bim. The two waiting for the bride to appear.  
  
"When I got the invite a week ago," he tries to smile. Tries to ignore the loud talk of Jackie and Henrik, wondering where the groom is goofing around this time,  "she said Wilford forgot to mail it in time."  
  
The loud announcement of a first dance flies over King's head. Bringing Bing to his feet, sliding the journal back to King's waiting hands. Rushing over to hug his dear friend close. Wanting nothing more to comfort his mourning friend.  
  
"King, c'mon, let's get you back to my place. You've...you've seen enough." Bing picks up the glass of champange, "drinking these in one go isn't gonna help. C'mon."  
  
King snatches the glass, taking one last gulp before slamming it down. Grabbing his journal from the decorated table, his eyes fall on the dance floor. The great hall doors opening dramatical as the crowd of friends and family cheer.  
  
Yan stands in a while gown. The belt a peach color, matching her headband and white veil. The lace of the gown running under the trim, pinching her soft figure in the most pleasing placed. Utter adoration and love shines in her eyes, almost as brightly as her ring.  
  
Smiling at up her groom, dressed in a dark tuxedo. Grinning as he sneaks a kiss to his wife. The red rose tucked in the pocket of the tux. Green hair tucked behind his ear as he leads her to the dance floor.  
  
"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Marvin and Yan McLoughlin for their first of many dances as a married couple!" the announcer smiles. The crowd, her parents, her friends, all cheering on.  
  
The first few soft ballads of Fly Me To The Moon belts out from the band. Yan taking Marvin's hand as they twirl gently. Their bodies swaying together to the beat. Loving gazes exhanged between the two.  
  
"King. Stop--" Bing tugs at him. Watching as new tears run down King's cheeks. His emotion program running wild with new prompts and suggestions for him to follow.  
  
King watches as the Jims circle the happy couple, capturing the beginning of their future.  
  
"King, let's go, this isn't good for you."  
  
King watches as Yan rests against Marvin's chest, dancing even slower with her husband.  
  
"King, I'm not fucking around. Let's go, now."  
  
King watched as the lights dim down, a singular spotlight focused on them alone. Husband and wife.  
  
"King, please. I'm begging you, /let's go./."  
  
Just as the vocalist sings, just as Yan leans up to kiss Marvin, just as he makes eye contact with Marvin for just a few moments, King turns. His stomach dropping as he wipes his tears away. Clutching his journal close, finally following Bing out of the reception hall.  
  
"Bing...?" his asks, his voice cracking.  
  
Bing turns, arms embracing the heartbroken man.  
  
"I should've told her sooner, shouldn't I? Now or never, right? Bing?"  
  
His friend says not a word as he leads them home for the night. The melody of the romantic song following them out the door.


End file.
